The Clock Strikes Twelve
by Ninja Hobbit of the TARDIS
Summary: A Destiel Fanfic. What happens when Dean's life can only be saved with "True Love First Kiss" before the clock strikes twelve?


Dean had dealt with some shitty situations before, but this was the shittiest off them all. He looked up from his book, it was the tenth book he had gone through, and groaned. Sam and Cas were around the table, too, and they both had mountains of books surrounding them. Why couldn't he have just kept his cakehole shut? Dean looked at the clock. It was quarter to twelve. "SHIT!" Dean jumped up and began pacing. The action cause Sam to jump and drop his book. Sam looked at the clock as he bent to pick it up, but he stopped mid-bend. It was quarter to twelve. The words from their hunt earlier that day rang in his ears.

_"What are you going to do? Turn me into a "goon"?" Dean asked the blonde "fairy" in front of them. "No, Dean Winchester. I'm going to do you one better." Her voice was high-pitched and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "What? You gunna turn him into a "goon"?" Dean jerked his thumb at Cas who stood a few steps behind them. "Dean..." Cas cautioned. He didn't like the way that this situation was escalating. "NO!" The fairy screeched and raised her wand. A blue spark made a bee-line for Dean's chest. "Dean!" Cas screamed and ran to him. Dean crumpled the the ground, but Cas got there just in time to catch him in his arms. "What did you do to him?!" Cas demanded. Sam had his gun raised and the fairy in his cross-hairs. He took the shot, but at the last second the fairy raised her hand. The bullet disappeared in a puff of blue smoke... and so dis his gun. Sam looked at Cas who still held Dean close. "He's not dead... yet." He fairy giggled. "What to do you mean "yet"?" Cas demanded. She giggled again. The noise irritated Sam to no end. "He's merely unconscious, He will awaken shortly, but that is the least of your concerns." She giggles. "Dean Winchester will die... unless he receives true love's first kiss before midnight." Sam screamed and lunged, but she disappeared with a final giggle and a blue puff of smoke. "Shit!" Sam swore._

He was pulled out of his memory as a tear slid down his cheek. How the Hell were they suppose to do that? They had spent the last nine hours researching ways to reverse the Dean's "true love", but came up with bupkis. Sam jumped up, the force throwing his chair down behind him. He looked at Dean. "Sorry." He whispered and then ran from the room. His eyes began to sting as he left. "Sam!" Dean yelled after him. Castiel looked at Dean who was beginning to tear up and then at the clock. It was five minutes until midnight. Castiel had gotten an idea a few hours ago, but he hadn't voiced it. Castiel who had rebelled against Heaven, fought in millenia of wars, and fallen from grace, couldn't do this? He was a coward. That didn't matter now, though. He was out of time and he had to move fast.

Castiel jumped up from his seat and it made Dean jump. "Cas, what are-" Dean tried to ask, but he was cut off by Cas' lips against his. As soon as their lips touched a flood of warmth consumed their bodies. Dean's hands went to Cas' back pulling him deeper into the kiss and Cas' hands tangled in Dean's hair doing the same. Dean's tongue brushed against Cas' lips. Cas gasped and Dean slid his tongue inside. Their tongues danced together until their heads spun and they had to pull apart. They presses their foreheads together and heaved in breaths. They had both forgotten to breath.

"Cas, I-" Dean was cut off by a searing pain in his stomach. He crumpled in on himself. Cas grabbed him, kneeling to follow him to the floor. Dean's eyes closed and a blue light rose out of his mouth. Cas gasped... and then so did Dean. Cas could have cried, and then he started to. He leaned over, his body pressing against Dean's, and connected their lips again. This time it was all passion and tongue and teeth and love. The door burst open, but Cas and Dean didn't hear it. "Is he-" Sam began and then he saw them on the floor. He looked at the clock. It showed three after twelve. Sam laughed through his nose. He owed Charlie twenty bucks he realized as he retraced his steps and left the room once more.

Cas and Dean pulled apart. "I love you, Dean." Cas said. "I love you, too, Cas." Dean replied. They smiled and then they were kissing again. Maybe being human wouldn't he that bad Cas thought as Dean's hands sunk lower to his ass and squeezed gently. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and Dean smiled into the kiss.

Finis


End file.
